Falling In Love?
by XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx
Summary: Austin can't. No. He can't love Ally. She's awesome, but she's his bestfriend. Maybe he's hungry. Nope food didn't work. Tired? Not a chance.
1. Austin's Feelings

_**New story (yay!) review please and I don't own A&A. Thanks. Lots of love - XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx **_

**Austin's P.O.V:** "Hey Alls" I called my usual greeting, making my way into my favortie store to see my favorite person. My favorite person smiled from behind the wooden counter.

"Hey Austin." I put my elbows on the counter (Like I know she hates) "Wanna work on the new song for the webcast?" Ally nodded happily. "I have some _great_ new ideas." I nodded in reply. Something

was different about Ally today. I just couldn't figure it out. Her hair? No. Clothes? No. Smile? No. Eyes? Yeah. For some reason, they just looked different. Better. I fixed my gaze into her eyes. They were

a rich, dark brown. I knew that. Today they had an added effect. Oh, forget it. "Lets go" I piped. Together, we bounced up to the practice room. The same squat, paino greeted us. Like an old family

member. Grinning at eachother, we sat and began working. "Ok, lets try this"

I watched in amazement as Ally focused and poured herself into the lyrics. Again, I thought about the difference in her today, and again, my thoughts lingered to her eyes. As she worked, I sat in stunned

silence, watching her eyes. Her eyes reflected the innermost spark of brilliance. It is as though I can see her mind working like a machine as she creates the newest masterpiece. Why am I so obsessed

with her eyes today? Wierd. I decided to pick another feature on her. But I couldn't just pick one. There so much to love about Ally. Her personality just makes you feel happy to have even met her.

Her positive attitude and helpful nature radiates off her like the sun. I've picked up a lot about my best friend over the past couple of months. Like how her brow knits in concentration when she's thinking.

How she is always so eager to help and please anyone. How whenever she whips her head in my direction, I get a whiff of strawberries. And how she's the most kind, generous, fun, trustworthy, talented,  
dependable, thoughtful, reassuring, sweet, friendly, helpful, honest, nice, hardworking person I know. How I can blab about my best friend like that and not write a song to save my life I'll never know.

_**That was kinda like an intro to Austin's feelings for Ally, cause he dosn't like her more then a friend ;) The real story comes next chapter. Hope ya like. I know**_

_**it's kinda all over the place but do me a fave and review. Love ya!**_


	2. Austin's Conscience

_**review please and I don't own A&A. Thanks. Lots of love - XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx Sorry it took so long to update. I've been getting ready for school. I start next wednesday (8/8/12)**_

**Austin's P.O.V: **Soon after, Ally finished what she had of the song. "Ally, that's a great beginning! Now we just gotta work on the chorus." "Yeah!" I felt my stomache twist and turn. "Wanna go

grab some lunch then we can come back here and work on the rest?" "Uh, I don't know. I-" "Perfect! Lets go!" She rolled her eyes as we sauntered out of the store, hand in hand. Friends hold hands

right? I mean, the mall can be pretty dangerous. And the food court is ALL the way around the corner from Sonic Boom. How do I know in the 30 seconds it takes to walk to the food court, if something

bad will happen? _No, it's because you LOOVEE her!_ A voice in my head sneered. Oh great. Now I'm hearing things. _Do not! _ I chided with myself. _Do too! _the voice argued. Oh wow. I'm argueing

with myself. I'm nuts. _Do not! Do too! Do NOT! Do tooo! _ "DO NOT!" I hollered. "Do not what?" Ally asked. "Um, I DO NOT want salad. Hehe" smooth. "Ok" she shot me an _I'm-just-gonna-pretend-to _

_believe-you-cause-I'm-your-friend_ look and shrugged. We finally made it to the food counter. "Alls, you order first. You _are_ the lady." I pointed out. "It's my job to be the gentlemen."

"Um, a salad please." "Come on Alls! You eat any less you'll disappear! Don't get that glorified spinach. Get a burger." She sighed. I decided to take charge. "Two burgers please and two Cokes."

Ally reached into her purse, but I lightly grabbed her tiny wrist. "The guy pays. That's my law. No girl pays around Austin Moon. Especially ones who write awesome songs." That caused her to blush.

I pulled a five out of my jeans pocket, handed it to the cashiere, and ushered Ally over to a table against the wall. "Here." I teased Ally once we got our food. "Take my pickels." Grinning, she grabbed the

two green, shriveled up fruits/vegetables (how do I know what they are?) off my plate. Ally glanced hesitnatly at her burger. "C'mon! Try it! Look." I picked up my burger and held it up to my mouth.

I took a large bite and set it back on the plate. "See?" I urged, food still in my mouth. Ally laughed. "Austin, you got some mayo uh, everywhere. Let me help." She pryed one of the napkins from the

napkin dispenser and dabbed at my face. She slowly began to inch the napkin down my face until she was at my lips. _Do it Austin! Kiss her you idiot!_ Ally started to lean in. My heart thumping, I followed

suit. _ Come on. Just a bit closer..._ We were a mere centimeter apart when I heard a clank. Ally's soda got knocked down. Flushed with anger, I flopped back into the chair. Wait, _anger?_ Did I seriously

just almost kiss my bestfriend? _That's _ embarrasing. I decided to change topics. "Uh, your burger. Here." I lifted her burger up to her mouth. Grinning, she reached in and took a bite. "Mmm good."

Ally squeaked through bites of food, both of us smileing and laughing. Me because Ally looked cute with mayo dribbleing down her chin and Ally at the taste of a burger. _Why did I just say, well_

_think, Ally way cute? Did I mean it? Of COURSE! No. Yes. No. Yes. Ahh! This is confuseing. _ I handed Ally a napkin. I would have returned the favor of dabbing her face but I didn't wanna go

through that again. Plus, two people just showed up, ruining our moment. WHY WERE THEY HERE!

_**Tada! Little bitof Auslly sprinkeled here and there. Ohhhh I wonder who it is! If you guess right, you get an honoable mention next chappie. Make sure ya review!**_


	3. Austin's Date

_**review please and I don't own A&A. Thanks. Lots of love - XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx Sorry it took so long to update. I've been getting ready for school. I start next wednesday (8/8/12) Now to find out**_

_**who the 2 people were that intruded on their "date." I know some things are spelled wrong but I'm watching a movie right now so I'm kinda distracted.**_

**Austin's P.O.V: ** Ally shot me a quizzicle look. "Trish, Dez! What are you guys doing here?"_**(A/N: Haha! For those of you that guessed Cassidy or Dallas, I REALLY was gonna use them, but I couldn't**_

_**fit them into the story. Congrats to Ausllyluvr, DegrassiHockeyGirl, queenc1, Erica, crazy4fanfic101, OreoMonstah, and romancefanficnerd. Thanks to everyone who guessed and reviewed. Sorry if I spelled **_

_**some names wrong.) **_ Trish pulled up a chair and Dez copied. Unfortantly, he didn't see the old man sitting on it. The old man clattered to the floor with a woosh. Dez gave us a worried look. Scowling, the

old man picked himself up, threatened to sue Dez, and sauntered off. "Sorry!" Dez called after him. Shrugging, he took the chair and plopped down into it. "I was already here, filling up my large smoothie

cup for my pit of foam jump today." Dez piped excitedly. Pit of foam jump? Large smoothie? Oh Dez. Ally and I glanced at Trish expectantly. "Oh." She got up and smoothed the apron she was wareing. It

had a picture of a cartoon burger smileing at us, eager to please. My gaze wondered to Trish's headband. It had a big peeling plastic burger glued to the top slopily. Cheap budget.

Trish cleared her throught. "Guess who got a job at Bernies' Burgers?" she asked in her usual singsong voice. Ally shook with laughter. Man I love her laugh. lt's high and musical and...bouncy. It's

infectious. Soon the whole table erupted into a chrous of laughter.

Finally Ally and I shook off Trish and Dez. Don't get me wrong. I love them. It's just that I wanna spend some time with Ally. Which is why... "Here Alls. There bringing the carnival to Miami and I got you a

ticket." I said, handing her the yellow admit one. I mentally kicked myself. _Just ask her to the carnival as a DATE you moron!_ _Man, for a good looking guy your not very bright._ I wasn't even gonna bother.

I can't ask Ally on a date. That would be so akward. What if she said no? Everything would be so weird between us. In all this time, Ally finally spoke. "Austin, I don't really like carnivals. I mean, the

weird people that run the rides, overpriced unhealthy food, creepy clowns..." _**(A/N: I LOVE canivals! Who else? Let me know in the reviews) **_Ally shuddered, which made me laugh cause it was

just so dang cute. "Alls come on, pleaseeee?" I gave my best pouty face. She sighed. " I guess. As long as-" "NO!" I cried. "NO RULES!" "You be my date" Ally finished. _**(A/N: Audience: "Wooo") **_

I raised my eyebrows, stunned. Pinch me. I must be dreaming. Me, going out with the girl I may or friends may not have a crush on? YES! WOO! I wanted to run to the roofs and scream. I didn't

bother to ask if it was a "firends" date (though I doubt such thing exist) or a "more then friends" date. I was too happy. Not cause the date part at all. But of course, only

cause she said she'd goI shot her a sly grin. "Only if I _have_ to." I sighed dramatically. She knew I was kidding. I could tell cause she broke into laughter, and so did I. I wasfinally going out with her.

_**Wait, theres more! It gets better from here. You don't think everything is gonna go perfect at the carnival do you? Naaa too easy. It gets better AND funnier. I could SO see the old man with the chair thing**_

_**lol. Well, thanks for reading and please review. Lots of love.**_


	4. Austin's Talk

_**review please and I don't own A&A. Thanks. Lots of love - XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx Hey guys, I've been busy packing (I'm moving) I don't know how long it's going to be till I have internet back **_

_**on in the new place, so check the reviews and I'll write to you guys that way (through reviews) cuz I have my cell but I cant update stories on my cell. So if I'm without internet I'll let u know in the**_

_**reviews. kk?**_

**Austin's P.O.V: **"Austin, hurry up! You're gonna be late for your date!" My mom hollered up the stairs. I goaned. "Mom, it's not a date!" I could practically feel her eyes rolling. "Hey, your the one

who ran in here screaming 'It's a date!'. Not me." I had to come back to my house to change my soda drenched clothes. Boy what a mistake that was. I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I yelled,

barreling over my mom. I pulled open the front door. "All- Trish?" I gaped in suprise. "What are you doing here?" "Nice to see you too." Trish shot back, her voice oozeing with sacasm.

"That's a lot of sass for such a tiny person." I snapped, but gestured for her to come in. "So, what did you call me here for?" Trish asked, plopping onto the plush polyester living room couch. "I didn-"

oops. Forgot. "Righttt." I cooed, sliding myself next to Trish. "I need to talk about Ally." Trish montioned with her hands for me to continue. "I think, I might have a small crush on her, _but you can't tell_

_ANYONE!"_ I said in my most serious voice. Trish howeled with laughter. "Ally loves Dallas. Not you. Sorry Austin, but _that_ is the most ridiculous thing I've ever hey," She added,

threatening to burst into another fit of giggles. "At least your still good looking. You could get another girl. I'll even help you since I got a job at the match makers store Cupid's Arrow."

I rolled my eyes. "You know Trish, it's times like this when you appreciate real friends." Trish nodded proudly. "I'm gonna go find one." I got up and montioned for her to leave. A few minutes later, I

heard another knock on the door. This time, it was great looking Ally (Of which I was happy.) She had (above her usual ankle highs) a simple red floral skirt with a pink top under it. Her cheeks were

rosey and her hair was left down to frame her delicate face _Stop checking her out! _ I grabbed my coat and stepped with Ally into the cool crisp night.

"This is great!" Ally screamed over the laughter of kids and the woosh of rides and music ten minutes later. I nodded my head and chose the coolest ride. Whirl-A- Con. No gravity, all fun. "Come on

Alls!" I urged "Live a little!" I dragged her in and flashed the greasy, tooth deprived control man our bracelettes, though I doubt he cared. "This is gonna be awesome!" I cried as Ally and I stood in

front of the fleecy slats that just prevent the fun by sucking you to them instead of letting you have a go at the roof (just my oppinion.) "Ey, mind if dis kid stands near yuh?" Mr. Grease came

up to me and Ally with a squat little boy with dark hair. "Uh, sure." I shot Ally a sideways glance, who just shrugged. The door creeked close and began it's cycle. Boy, I wish I had gotten off then.

_**Tadaaaa! It gets better! Haha. I'll try to post a few more times before I move next Friday. But I do have school (Algebra 1 honors is harddddd) So bare with me. Peace and stay Auslly.**_


	5. Author's Note

OH MY GOSH I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I haven't had internet and i still don't. I'm at a hotel right now. I will have internet in the next few days, so sit tight! I miss you guys so much!

peace! ill be back;)


	6. Austin's Lunch

_**Hey guys! I"m back and better the ever! I have SOOOO many new ideas i can't WAIT to try! First, I gotta finish this story though. I know it's a little rushed but I am a lttle busy right now. enjoy.**_

_**I don"t own Austin & Ally.**_

**Austin's P.O.V: **The ride began to spin at an incedible speed. The _whoosh_ of the ride stung my ears. I loved it. Ally was actually SMILEING! I got Ally Dawson to smile. That's one for the record books.

I barely paid attention to the boy inbetween us. I shot a glance at him. The child howled in delight. Cool. The night was perfect so far. Ally's musical laughter echoed through the surrounding area. I

grinned stupidly. What can I say, she does that to me. I focused my attention to the ride opperator. He flashed that oh-so-charming toothless smile, and suddenly I felt like I was going to puke. I closed my eyes

and forced it down. Not working. My stomache clenched.

Everything was spinning. I felt dizzy. I wobbeled steadily to the dieing down hum of the ride. Over at last. I couldn't contain it. I stumbled out of the crooked door and onto the grass.

Before I knew it, a steady stream of my lunch was dribbleing down my shirt. Great. A camera flashed and I saw Ally's nervous face. "Austin, are you ok?" she rushed across the rotting ground and got me

to my feet. "Yeahhh" I grumbled. With a light hand, Ally guided me back to her car ( I still keep failing my driving test. A few cones and a phone booth lnocked over and your labled a "bad driver.").

I thudded against the passenger seat as Ally clasped a seat belt over me. "Thanks" I croaked. With a curt nod, Ally sped off from the curb into the Miami night. I drifted into a deep sleep and

seconds later, I was shaken awake. "Huhhh?" I fumbled for my balance. "Austin, we're at your house now." Ally said firmly. I nodded and slugged my way up the stairs. "Thanks Ally" I slurred. Ally gave a

small wave and said something about getting some sleep. What a night.

" AUS-tin!" an angry sounding Trish stromed into my room. I sighed and rolled over in my bed. "What?" "Look" she fumed, thrusting a magazine in my face. It took one second for me to scream.

"Moon goes Boom?" I cried. Trish nodded furiously. "Read it." she commanded. "Austin Moon, 15 year old internet sensation, was seen last night at the Miami Carnival not being able to hold down

his lunch. Looks like this _Heart Beat _ heartthrob should lay off the fries. Hopefully the next time his date will bring an umbrella. Does Mr. Moon need his mommy to burp him? Read more on

tommorows issue." My jaw dropped. "I do NOT need my mom to burp me!" I cried in disgust. "You sure honey?" my mom called up the stairs. I rolled my eyes. "No mom. I'm good." Trish threw her

hands in the air and stalked out of the room. I rushed down the stairs for my daily dose of pancakes and prepared for the day.

_**Tadaaaa! I know it's a little rough, but I wrote this in like 10 minutes so give me some credit. Stay tuned :)**_


End file.
